On s'aime pas, on baise, c'est promis
by Judee.D
Summary: Je veux bien qu'on baise ensemble, c'est pas un problème. Par contre, on tombe pas amoureux.    Os HG/DM.


Ceci est un petit Os écrit en de-spee. Je suis désolée si certaines parties peuvent sembler embrouillées et pour les fautes d'orthographes. En tout cas, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture (:

**DISCLAIMER :** Tout, l'univers, l'intrigue de fond, les personnages, appartient à J.K Rowling.

* * *

Ils ne peuvent pas être ensemble. Ils ne pourront jamais être ensemble. C'est comme demander au Diable de faire des concessions ou au soleil de ne pas se coucher. Impossible. Sinon, ils seraient comme ces couples niais qu'on voit dans les bouquins ; Tristan et Isleut, Roméo et Juliette... Que des pauvres clichés à la con qui se terminent toujours de la même façon ; la mort. Au moins, c'est radicale, comme méthode. Ils n'ont plus à se poser de question et continue de s'aimer par delà les étoiles. C'est beau, non ? Cette connerie mièvres et écœurante, c'est touchant, pas vrai ? Mais eux, ça ne les touche pas. C'est pour ça qu'ils ne peuvent pas être ensemble. Parce que si il y a bien une chose qui leur fait peur, c'est la mort. Pas seulement la mort, d'ailleurs. L'amour aussi. Ils ne sont pas amoureux, ils le savent très bien tous les deux.

Alors pourquoi -mais oui, merde, pourquoi ?- ils s'entêtent à vouloir être si proches, tous les deux ?

Ils savent que jamais ils ne pourront s'afficher ouvertement. Ils savent qu'ils ne se marieront jamais. Qu'ils n'auront jamais d'enfant. Pas de vieillesse côte-à-côte, mains dans la mains, à attendre patiemment que la mort vienne gentiment les faucher tous les deux en même temps. Ils ne sont pas cons, ils savent que jamais ils n'arriveront à ça. Pourtant, ils se raccrochent l'un à l'autre comme à des bouées de sauvetage. Pourquoi ? Parce que ça leur est vital. Parce que sans ça, ils ne seraient plus que deux pauvres âmes en peines. Deux pauvres cons dont la vie part en vrille total. Quand ils sont ensembles, ils ont l'air tellement heureux. On pourrait presque dire amoureux. Presque. Parce qu'il l'a bien dit, la première fois qu'ils ont commis l'irréparable. Il l'a dit, avec des mots si crus qu'elle s'en rappelle encore.

« Je veux bien qu'on baise ensemble, c'est pas un problème, t'es le coup du siècle. Par contre, on tombe pas amoureux. On s'enferme pas dans une relation exclusive. On baise, c'est tout. On sera un peu comme des sexes friends. Sauf qu'on est pas amis mais bon, ça, ça fait sept ans, ça va pas changer du jour au lendemain, hein ! Donc, on baise, point. »

Elle avait dit oui. Un petit oui timide parce que, elle ne lui aura jamais avoué, ça avait été sa première fois et qu'elle ne savait pas trop dans quoi elle s'embarquait. Parce que finalement, c'était dans un sursaut de colère, de chagrin et de désir charnel qu'elle avait perdu sa virginité, et ce dans les bras de l'homme le plus pourri qu'elle connaisse. Par bonheur, il n'avait rien remarqué et elle n'avait pas beaucoup saigné, ça aurait été la fin de tout. Puis, elle avait soudainement envoyé valser à son rôle d'ado coincée, emprisonnée dans son étroitesse d'esprit et ses hautes responsabilité pour dire bonjour au « coup du siècle », comme il l'avait appelée. Depuis, elle a une réputation plus que sulfureuse, sans que ça ne la gêne outre mesure. Elle affiche volontiers ses parties de jambes en l'air dans toute son école et est au centre de l'attention. Sa réputation n'est plus à refaire, elle est à présent élevée au même rang que lui. Les deux élèves les plus séducteurs, ceux à qui personne ne dit non. Alors que leurs étreintes à eux se font dans l'anonymat des salles de classes fermées à clés. Dans le silence passionné qui les embrase tout deux. Comme si ils se mesuraient l'un à l'autre.

Il s'appelle Drago Malfoy. Elle s'appelle Hermione Granger.

Six ans, qu'ils se détesent. Et tout à volé en éclat un soir, un putain de soir où elle était trop blessée et trop triste pour l'insulter. Et lui, toujours aussi désabusé et pourtant si compréhensif, ce soir-là. Finalement, c'est dans un tourbillon d'amertume et de larmes qu'ils avaient fait l'amour la première fois. Puis d'autres avaient suivit, des étreintes passionnées, désespérées et cachées. Personne n'aurait compris, même si ils étaient les prédateurs les plus en vue de Poudlard. Ça ne semblait pas humainement compréhensif et chacun les aurait montré du doigt. Ils seraient devenus des parias, ils le savaient. Malfoy et Granger pouvaient coucher avec qui ils voulaient, Serdaigle, Poursouffle, Serpentard et Gryffondor, mais surement pas entre eux. Mais ce que tous ignorait, c'était que les parties de jambes en l'air de Drago et Hermione n'étaient pas seulement pour le plaisir de sentir leurs orgasmes mutuels se multiplier mais bien parce que tous deux ressentaient le besoin impérieux de s'aimer jusqu'à en avoir mal. De se blesser, dans ces démonstrations trop torrides. Trop bestiales, brutales. Ce n'était pas de la tendresse qui les réunissait, c'était de la rage, une haine contenu contre le monde entier que eux-seuls pouvaient comprendre.

Ils s'étaient promis de ne pas tomber amoureux...

Parce qu'entre eux, c'était juste du sexe, à l'état pur. Juste du corps, pas d'esprit. Et dans amour, il faut esprit, non ? C'est ce qu'il se dit pour se calmer. Parce que les interrogations se font de plus en plus nombreuses. Elle aussi, ne sait plus où elle en est. C'est devenue une garce, certes, mais une garce à sentiment. Elle ne couche pas au hasard comme se permettent de colporter les filles de Poudlard. Non, elle choisit ses proies avec soin. Toujours des hommes ou des femmes qui font preuve d'intelligence à son égard. Et comme dans cette catégorie, ils s'avèrent qu'ils sont malheureusement peu nombreux, elle choisit aussi ceux qui lui ont fait du mal. Elle n'est pas une pute comme certains le murmure au détour de couloirs sombres mais elle aime les plaisirs de la chair. Et elle les emmerdes, c'est petits branleurs. Que ce soit clair, les racontars, c'est pas son truc. Oui, elle couche, ça veut pas dire qu'elle est une marie couche-toi là, une fille facile ou autre connerie. Elle couche pour se défouler. Mais avec lui, c'est différent. Elle ne saurait pas dire comment. C'est juste différent. C'est plus fort...

Ils ne sont pas du même monde, tous les deux. Hermione combat pour les forces du bien, elle est entrée dans l'Ordre du Phénix, tandis que Drago sombre un peu plus chaque jour dans la folie de la magie noir. Mangemort. Il le sera à la fin de ses études. Pas vraiment pas pure conviction mais son père a décidé, il s'incline, il n'a pas le choix. Ils ne peuvent pas vivre tranquillement ensemble et c'est ça qui motivent leur choix de ne pas tomber amoureux.

Ils sont en septième année, le temps file comme une flèche, à peine se sont-ils serré dans les bras l'un de l'autre qu'ils sont déjà priés de dégager purement et simplement pour laisser leurs places à des morveux sans caractères. Ils se veulent pas laisser leur château dégringoler au rang de souvenir mais on leur force la main. Alors ils disparaissent vers un futur couleur encre. Ou carmin, couleur de sang. Ils sont sur de ne plus jamais se voir alors la dernière nuit à Poudlard, ils la partagent. Ce n'est plus brutal, ce n'est plus une envie de blesser l'autre, qui les réunis. C'est une étreinte douloureuse, désespérée. Tendre. Pour la première fois, ils ne baisent pas, ils font l'amour. Ça les déchire mais ça leur fait un bien fou. Le lendemain, ils disparaissent dans les brumes du quai de King's Cross, diplômes sous le bras, regrets dans la gorge. Ils se fixent. Le monde autour d'eux n'existe plus.

« Adieu, Granger.

- Amuse-toi bien chez les Mangemorts, Malfoy.

- Compte sur moi, tu me connais, toujours près à m'amuser. Toi devient une bonne et gentille héroïne auprès de Saint Potter, allez-y, essayez de nous exterminer. Qu'est-ce que ça doit être le pieds d'être aussi niais …

- Va te faire foutre. Nous au moins, on se bat pour nos convictions, pas pour faire le bon chien de papa.

- Je t'emmerde. Ma vie ne te regarde pas.

- La mienne non plus. Casse-toi et j'espère bien ne jamais revoir ta gueule d'ange.

- Par contre, je me referai bien ton derrière de déesse. Mais maintenant, je ne touche plus les impurs. Au plaisir de ne plus jamais te revoir.

- Connard ! »

C'est leur façon à eux de se dire qu'ils s'apprécient. Qu'ils se remercient l'un l'autre pour s'être donné aussi douloureusement. Ils se revoient, bien sur. Mais dans le silence de l'ignorance. Ils ne le savent pas eux-mêmes, qu'ils se revoient. Il s'infiltre chez elle, le soir. Il l'observe dormir. Toutes les nuits, il restent au bord de son lit pour la regarder dormir. Elle ressemble à un ange, ne peut-il s'empêcher de penser. Ses cheveux chocolat lui font une auréole autour de la tête, sa peau hâlée ressort comme du satin en contraste à sa chemise de nuit en lin blanc. Quand il la regarde ainsi vulnérable, il a envie de se plonger en elle plus profondément que jamais. De s'infiltrer dans ses cellules. Qu'elle lui appartienne pour toujours. Puis, il disparaît au petit matin, juste avant qu'elle n'ouvre les paupières.

Elle l'observe le jour. Elle est souvent de garde, près du manoir Malfoy parce que ça mission consiste à coincer cette famille de sang-pur plus puissante que les autres. Harry Potter, son meilleur ami, lui a prêté sa cape d'invisibilité pour cette mission périlleuse. Elle le voit, par les grandes fenêtres du manoir, assis dans un des multiples salon. Il lit beaucoup. Mange peu. Et dort aussi, dans ce salon. Elle trouve étrange qu'il ne dorme pas la nuit et va faire un rapport à l'Ordre. Ils décident d'intervenir et envoient Hermione le filer. Lorsque le soir, elle le voit entrer chez elle part la fenêtre, elle est tellement surprise qu'elle laisse tomber la cape d'invisibilité au sol.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?

- Granger ? Tu me suivais ? Me voilà flatté.

- Tu ne devrais pas jouer au plus malin avec moi vu que c'est toi qui vient de t'infiltrer chez moi ! Répond, qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?

- Je venais te voir. Comme tous les soirs depuis que je sais que tu habites ici. C'est quoi cette tête, t'es pas contente ? Allons, Granger, je sais que tu ravie de savoir ça. »

Elle le pousse violemment contre le mur. Il se regardent longtemps puis il l'embrasse. Il pose ses mains contre ses cuisses et la soulève du sol. Elle emprisonne son bassin de ses jambes immenses et enfonce ses ongles dans son crâne, espérant lui faire mal. Ils basculent sur le lit et s'aiment à en crever toute la nuit. C'est fort. C'est destructeur. Ils ne savent pas ce que c'est. Une besoin irrépressible de l'autre les poussent à commettre l'interdit. Ils ne pensent plus. Ils ne sont que deux bêtes sauvages, assoiffés de l'autre. De cette étreinte au goût de trahison, ils sont libérés. De quoi ? Ils ne savent pas très bien. Ils commencent à se fréquenter. Le jour, ils parlent, la nuit ils s'aiment. Tout ça dans le silence de la culpabilité. Dans l'incertitude de leur sentiment. Ils ont l'impression de commettre un adultère envers leurs camps. Mais ils ne peuvent pas s'empêcher de succomber au charme dans cette relation malsaine. C'est tellement orgasmique quand c'est caché. Personne ne comprendrait, de toute façon. Hermione Granger ? Et Drago Malfoy ? Noooon, impossible ! Elle entend d'ici les ragots. Elle préfère se boucher les oreilles et fermer les yeux.

Est-ce qu'ils s'aiment ? Ils ne savent pas. Ils ont besoin de l'autre. Il a besoin de la toucher, de l'entendre jouir dans ses bras. Il veut qu'elle soit heureuse mais en parallèle, il désire ardemment sa mort. Sa douleur. Elle raffole de leurs discussions volées à l'ombre des arbres du manoir. Et sa façon de l'observer lui brûle les entrailles, étale une jolie couleur carmin sur ses joues. Pourtant, elle veut le coincer, l'arrêter dans sa folie des grandeur et détruire ses idéaux.

Mais il y a la guerre qui les rattrape et bientôt ils sont devant le fait accompli. La bataille. Pas la petite bagarre avec les Mangemorts dans les quartiers sombres de Londres, non, la vraie bataille. La dernière, celle qui va sceller à jamais le sort du monde magique. Ils se retrouvent face à face.

« Dégage, Hermione. Je ne te veux pas de mal. Part, retourne à Poudlard, va te cacher dans la salle sur demande. Déserte le champs de bataille. Ce n'est pas une place pour toi. Tu ne devrais pas voir tout ça. Je suis surpris que Saint Potter te laisse ainsi aller à l'abattoir...

- Je n'ai pas d'ordre à recevoir, ni de Harry encore moins de toi. Je suis là parce que c'est ma bataille. Je ne veux pas de blesser mais si tu restes sur mon chemin, tu vas m'y obliger, Drago.

- Je n'ai pas peur de toi. Je suis bien plus rapide que toi. Part, s'il te plait.

- Je ne peux pas...

- Alors fais-moi une promesse. »

Elle hésite. Pactiser avec le diable ? Donner sa parole à un Mangemort. Elle le regarde et croise ses incroyables yeux gris.

« Tout ce que tu veux. - Quelque soit l'issue de cette bataille... Ne me déteste pas.

- Je ne te déteste pas. Je ne pourrais jamais te détester. »

C'est alors qu'un rire s'élève. Horrible. Glaçant. Annonçant la pire nouvelle du monde. Harry Potter ? Mort ? Impossible. Elle est engourdi dans tous ses membres. Il la regarde, inquiet de sa réaction mais elle n'en a aucune. Elle reste statique. Les yeux sur le vide. Le cœur dans la brume. Elle attrape la main de Drago comme si c'est sa seule façon de ne pas tomber dans le gouffre qui s'est ouvert sous ses pieds. Puis, tout se passe très vite. Comme dans un film accéléré. Harry Potter ressuscite et Voldemort meurt. Simple comme bonjour, rapide comme un claquement de talon aiguille. Fin de l'histoire. Fin de la guerre. Fin de toute douleur.

Puis le vide. Le vide béant. Le mal a péri, que faire, à présent ? Les gens ne voient plus qu'un néant immense qui leur fait peur, inconsciemment. Au moins, avec une guerre, ils étaient occupés. Mais que faire, maintenant ? Alors ils poursuivent le chemin que la guerre a tracé. Ils traquent sans relâche les Mangemorts. Essayent d'attraper les partisans de Vous-Savez-Qui alors qu'ils auraient tout aussi bien pu les laisser à leur décadence. Les « bons » se refusent à les laisser les « mauvais » tranquilles. Sinon ils seraient démunis. C'est Hermione Granger, la présomptueuse, la dangereuse, la terrible Auror qui trouve Drago Malfoy, le vil, le rusé. Ironie du sort. Triste pied-de-nez de la réalité. Ils avaient cessés de se voir, après la bataille finale. D'un accord tacite. Décidés une bonne fois pour toute de mettre une fin terrible à leur histoire éphémère. Comme si la mort de Voldemort avait mis un point final à leur idylle interdite. Se retrouver face à face après deux ans de cavale les clous au sol. Ankylose leurs cerveaux. Embrume leurs sentiments. Elle avance vers lui, par réflexe. Elle n'est plus l'adolescente qui adule le défi, mais une jeune femme qui s'épanouit dans des relations sans lendemain. Il n'est plus ce garçon plein de suffisance, mais une ombre qui se cache dans les recoins sombres du monde, plein d'amertume et de rage. Il la regarde et d'un coup, les cavités creuses qui lui servent d'outils oculaire s'éclairent.

« Il ressemble à un drogué apercevant sa came »

Harry souffle cette phrase ambigüe dans le cou d'Hermione. Le Survivant coule un regarde vers sa meilleure qui est tétanisée. Il est devant elle. L'homme qui hante ses pensées depuis deux ans. Elle peut encore sentir ses caresses, ses lèvres contre sa peau, l'odeur entêtant de son corps... Elle plisse les yeux, prise soudain d'une colère sourde qui traverse tout son être.

« Parce que tu es encore en vie, Drago ? Quelle tristesse que je sois tombée sur toi. On dit qu'aucun Magemort n'échappe à ma sentence. Je me plait à croire que c'est vrai. Pas de pot. »

Il ne bouge pas, la fixe de ses yeux glaçant, d'un acier en perdition. Il la regarde avec tant de profondeur. Pour se donner contenance, elle parle. Elle crache des paroles sans importance, sans cohérence. Elle est hystérique. Cet homme, elle l'a cherché pendant deux ans. Deux interminables années. Elle hurle. Elle explose. Non, elle n'est pas amoureuse. Mais bordel, qu'est-ce qu'il foutait, ce con, pendant deux ans ! Deux putains d'années sans une lettre, sans un signe de vie. Merde ! Alors qu'elle s'est fait une raison, il débarque, comme ça, d'un claquement de doigt. Il a pas le droit de revenir à la vie comme ça. Y a que Jésus qui a le droit à la résurrection. Et Harry. Pas lui. Pas_ Drago Malfoy_, putain ! Elle aurait put crier des années comme ça, deux années. Histoire de rattraper le temps perdu. Mais il l'attrape par les poignets. Plaque violemment ses lèvres contre celle barbouillée de rouge à lèvres. Il ne sait pas lui-même si c'est pour la faire taire, arrêter ce flot incessant de reproches, soit parce qu'il en avait besoin, tellement besoin que ça brûle ses poumons, irradie son cœur. Harry Potter qui assiste à la scène regarde, médusé, sa meilleure amie répondre à ce baiser plein de hargne. Le Survivant est estomaqué par la tension sexuel qui se dégage des deux corps devant lui.

C'est Drago qui refrène l'ardeur qui les emprisonne tous les deux. Il sent le regard horrifiés de son ennemi de toujours. Il s'écarte doucement de son jouet sexuel préféré et se tourne vers le Héros.

« Alors ? On ne me tue pas ? On préfère attendre gentiment que justice soit faite, que j'ai le droit à un procès, c'est ça ? Mais vous la connaissez déjà, l'issue de ce foutu procès. Je vais être condamner à mort. Alors, quitte à mourir, j'aimerai que tu m'accordes une faveur, Potter. Je veux que ce soit elle qui me tue. Maintenant. Tout de suite. Dans ce bar miteux. A côté des bouteilles de whisky de préférence. Oh, ne me regarde pas avec ces grands yeux.

- Et pourquoi veux-tu que Hermione devienne une meurtrière à cause de toi ? Qu'est-ce qui motive tes paroles, hein ?

- C'est parce que j'ai faillit à un accord que nous avions passé. Et comme je vais mourir, je lui accorde le privilège qui va avec notre unique règle. Ma peau. »

Son cœur chute douloureusement dans sa poitrine. Entre eux, il n'y a qu'une seule règle. Ne pas tomber amoureux. Elle ne sait pas comment réagir. Elle a mal. Un mal de chien. Elle se sent ridiculement conne à paniquer ainsi. Alors elle se ressaisit. Elle sait où elle en est.

« Et bien, Malofy. Tu es bien sentimental, tout d'un coup. Je veux bien t'accorder ta mort -après tout, ta peau ira très bien avec mon mobilier directement importé de Chine- mais seulement si tu m'offre la partie de jambe en l'air la plus torride jamais vu. »

Il sourit. C'est comme ça qu'il la connait, sa Hermione. Crue. Elle adresse à peine un signe à Harry et emporte Drago dans les profondeurs d'un hôtel miteux. Ce n'est pas une partie de jambe en l'air. C'est de l'amour. Irrépressible. Profond. Deux ans d'un amour inconditionnel, frustré par une promesse idiote. Elle l'aime. Il l'aime. Ils s'aiment tellement qu'ils en ont mal. Il va mourir. Il lui offre le plus formidable des cadeaux sans s'en rendre compte. Il s'offre lui-même à elle, pour l'éternité. Ils sont allongés côte-à-côte. Elle lui caresse tendrement la joue.

« Tu dois le faire, Hermione. Tue-moi maintenant, que je reste le plus heureux des hommes par delà la mort.

- Maintenant ? Tu es sur ?

- Oui.

- Un dernier mot, peut-être.

- Je t'aime.

- Je t'aime aussi. Je te rejoindrai bientôt. »

Elle ferme les yeux et prononce la formule interdite. Elle sait que c'est la seule échappée pour que leur histoire reste gravée à jamais dans son cœur. Elle a envie de pleurer. Mais c'est une grande fille, à présent. Alors elle ferme les yeux. Fort. Murmure. Puis les rouvre. Elle le voit s'éteindre. Ses yeux acier sont braqués sur elle. Il sourit. Mourir en souriant, quelle belle fin. Elle s'accroche à son torse qui se refroidit lentement, passant du braiser à la cendre. Ses larmes lui paraissent fade tant elle n'exprime pas sa douleur. Elle veut s'arracher le cœur mais elle sait que ça ne sert à rien puisqu'elle n'en a plus. Qu'il est mort en même temps que lui. Elle veut mourir. Se fondre dans sa douce quiétude. Maintenant qu'elle aime, mourir ne doit pas être plus horrible. Mais elle n'en a pas le courage. Elle est trop lâche. Mourir c'est arrêter de souffrir. C'est perdre son souvenir à jamais. Elle ne veut pas. Elle veut souffrir toute sa vie de ne pas l'avoir à ses côtés.

Quand elle rejoint Harry, il pose des tas de questions. Alors elle hurle. Elle hurle que oui, elle l'aime, que tout ce gâchis de bon sentiment, que c'est uniquement à cause de Voldemort, qu'ils en sont là, que si ce pseudo mage noir n'avait pas voulu reproduire le schéma d'Hitler, il serait probablement vivant à l'heure qu'il est. Que si Harry n'avait pas eu raison du mal, ils auraient pu continuer à l'infini les journées clémentes où ils parlaient le jour et s'aimaient la nuit. Ou mieux, ils n'auraient jamais couché ensemble, qu'elle se serait enfermée à jamais dans son rôle de coincée de merde, qu'elle se serait mariée à Ron Weasley et on en aurait pas parlé. Que, putain, c'était pas sa faute, qu'il avait pas qu'à être aussi égoïste aussi. Puis, quand elle a fini de hurler, quand ses poumons et ses tripes sont libérés de ce fardeau immense, elle pleure. Elle chuchote qu'elle l'aime. En boucle. Pour toujours. Qu'elle se sent drôlement conne de pleurer autant pour un pauvre abruti qui sait se cacher bien mieux que respirer. Qu'il n'est qu'un lâche. Qu'il aurait du la kidnapper et qu'ils auraient été heureux toute leur putain de vie, comme dans ces livres horriblement niais. Harry la prend dans ses bras, la réconforte. Non, le Survivant ne déteste pas sa meilleure amie, le Héros préfère accepter ses choix et la garder jalousement à ses côtés. Ils transplanent dans la nuit noire, laissant derrière eux le corps froid de Drago Malfoy, souriant. Les autorités sorcières penseront surement à un suicide. Et après tout, qu'ils aillent se faire foutre, eux.

Eliza a sept ans. Eliza est une petite fille joyeuse. Eliza aime les papillons, les champs verdoyants et les livres. Les personnes préférées d'Eliza sont sa maman, son papa, ses tontons Harry et Ron, ses tatas Luna et Pansy et son chat Riley. Sauf qu'elle ne connait pas son papa. Sa maman dit qu'il est parti, bien avant sa naissance et qu'il reviendra bientôt. Alors Eliza attend. On dit toujours à Eliza qu'elle est jolie et qu'elle ressemble à un ange et Eliza le pense aussi. Eliza a des cheveux longs jusqu'aux fesses, tellement blonds que ça ressemble à du blanc et des grands yeux chocolats, comme ceux de maman ! Sa maman elle est belle, très belle. Mais elle n'a pas d'amoureux. Elle attend le papa d'Eliza, elle aussi, c'est normal. Elle ne connait rien de son papa, Eliza, et ne l'a vu qu'une fois sur une photo. Il est beau, lui aussi, autant que maman. Il a les mêmes cheveux qu'Eliza ! Alors elle les coiffe bien tous les jours pour qu'ils soient beaux, comme ceux de son papa. C'est le soir et Eliza est dans son lit. Elle attend que sa maman lui raconte la belle histoire, l'histoire de deux amoureux qui ne peuvent pas vivre ensemble à cause d'une vilaine guerre. Le garçon est du côté des méchants et la fille du côté des gentils. Et quand la guerre fini, le garçon s'enfuit parce que sinon, il va être emmener en prison. Mais il revient pour chercher la fille et ils partent vivre ensemble pour toujours. Eliza adore cette histoire et sa maman la lui raconte tous les soirs. Eliza s'endort toujours le sourire aux lèvres. Mais ce soir-là, Eliza n'arrive pas à s'endormir alors elle va chercher sa maman. Elle est assise dans le salon et parle avec tonton Harry qui a passé la soirée à la maison. Ils parlent tellement qu'ils ne voient pas Eliza.

« Hermione, tu n'as toujours trouvé personne ?

- Oh, pitié Harry, n'en reparlons pas ou je me remet une race, comme la dernière fois.

- En tout cas, t'as toujours pas appris à parler correctement. Mais enfin, Hermy, quand vas-tu te décider à recommencer ta vie ? Je veux dire, merde quoi, Drago est mort il y a huit ans !

- Sans blague, à croire que c'est toi qui l'a tué. Ne – me – regarde – pas -comme – ça – Harry – Potter ! J'ai le droit de faire dans l'ironie, moi aussi, je vois pas pourquoi Dray serait le seul à pouvoir faire ça. Enfin, de son vivant, il faut dire qu'il était plutôt doué, le mauvais bougre...

- Tu racontes toujours cette histoire à Eliza, hein ?

- Elle en raffole, c'est pas de ma faute.

- Quand vas-tu lui avouer la véritable fin ?

- Harry, je peux quand même pas dire à ma gamine que sept ans que, en fait non, ils se barrent pas au bout du monde et ils vivent pas dans un paradis de guimauve mais à la place, le garçon demande à la fille de le tuer, ce qu'elle fait après avoir réclamer une partie de jambe en l'air monstrueusement jouissive durant laquelle a été procrée une petite fille, suite à l'imbécilité de son père génétique qui avait oublié de se protéger. Putain, elle a sept ans, merde.

- Tu dis ça comme si tu regrettais de l'avoir eu.

- Tu sais bien que non. C'est juste que... Elle était pas prévue. J'avais vingt ans, Harry. Vingt ridicules années. L'homme que j'aime venait de mourir. Je pensais qu'à moi, j'étais une putain d'égoïste horriblement égocentrique et la seule chose que je voulais, c'était mourir aussi tant ma prison de chair me faisait mal. Et quand je la vois... Je le revois lui. J'ai l'impression que c'est pas saint. J'arrive pas à l'oublier. Je suis qu'une pauvre conne qui a été dupée par l'amûûûûr. Tu parles d'une vaine. Toi, au moins, t'es tombé amoureux de la bonne personne. Pansy m'a beaucoup soutenue après le décès de Malfoy et durant ma grossesse. Je suis contente que vous soyez ensemble. Et vous avez décidé d'avoir des gamins par choix. J'ai été mise à genoux devant la réalité, moi.

- J'étais là, Hermione. J'ai tout vu aussi. Et tu n'es pas conne. Par contre, tu es monstrueusement fidèle à toi-même.

- Ben quoi, mes cochonneries, je les fais pas à la maison. C'est pas comme si Eliza était mêlée à ma vie sexuelle. Et puis j'ai vingt-sept ans, et c'est pas parce que la seule personne que j'ai jamais aimé d'amour n'est plus que je vais faire preuve d'abstinence. Faut pas me prendre pour une brêle, je suis dans la fleure de l'âge, mon cœur. »

Tonton Harry rigole. Eliza n'a pas compris les paroles de sa maman. Mais elle s'en fiche, elle a apprit une chose. Son papa s'appelle Drago. C'est joli, comme prénom. Eliza retourne dans son lit. Retourne attendre son papa.

* * *

Alors ? Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ?


End file.
